Interface processing systems have been used to interconnect and exchange data (packets) between signal and data processing systems. For example, dual port memories having semaphore capability, FIFO buffers having serial and parallel interfaces, and protocols designed to provide a method for exchanging data have been used to exchange information between systems. Existing interface processing systems typically require a substantial quantity of custom logic to implement each data exchange system. Existing interface processing systems typically do not provide any customization for particular implementations. More specifically, existing interface processing systems commonly provide a low level functionality which requires substantial software and hardware to perform data exchange between systems. Additionally, when existing systems provide a low level functionality which requires substantial software and hardware, the implementation results in low performance and redundant hardware thereby increasing cost and power consumption.
Thus, what is needed are a method and system for improved interface processing. What is also needed are a method and system for flexible and configurable interface processing which is capable of interfacing to a variety of systems. Also needed are a method and system which provides high performance data (packet) exchange between systems. What is also needed are a method and system having a serial and parallel interface which are capable of performing high speed data exchanges between systems. Also needed are a method and system providing an interface buffer capable of processing transient, high speed data exchanges. Also needed are a method and system providing high assurance, multi-level secure data exchanges between systems.